


ice rink

by Mishaa



Series: Search and Kiss and Destroy [12]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Tumblr: imagineyourotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mishaa/pseuds/Mishaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ImagineYourOTP being dorks on the ice rink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ice rink

"'You'll be warm in the arcade,' he says," says Fushimi in a mock representation of Yata's voice, burying his nose further under his scarf but not getting enough warmth. He clicks his tongue and brushes off the small pile of snow that had began to grow on his shoulder. Shivering into his jacket, he sarcastically adds, "I'm definitely warm now."

He looks at Yata carelessly weaving his way in between people, knocking over a few. Fushimi thinks he looks like an idiot under all those layers and silently wishes he'd brought more than just his fleece.

Yata catches his eye and skates over to the benches, cheeks flushed from the cold and numb from smiling too much.

"I thought you wanted to go to the arcade," Fushimi says when Yata comes over, his tone accusatory. "You know, where it's  _warm_ ," he adds for the sake of his ears and fingers.

"I didn't know there was a rink here!" replies Yata, laughing. He shrugs off his scarf and wraps it around Fushimi's head and neck. After contemplating a bit, he takes off his beanie and forcefully pulls it over Saruhiko's head. "There!" he cries, admiring his handiwork. "That should keep you warm while I play."

Fushimi shoots him a dirty look and Yata chuckles and says, "What? You look fine!"

"I look like an idiot," Fushimi deadpans. He wasn't vain. He just had the sense to look decent in front of others. Hanging out with Yata brought out the sense of responsibility he'd long suppressed.

"That's just your imagination," Yata says, turning around to go join the rest of the merry people.

Fushimi grabs his arm before he goes. He raises a brow and asks, "You don't expect me to wait for you for free, do you?" He smiles when Yata splutters, grateful for the scarves hiding the majority of his face.

Yata feels the blood rush through his face, and it's got nothing to do with the cold. He looks way, biting his lip and debating if it was worth it or not.

"Well?"

Yata shakes his head off indecision. He forcefully pulls down Fushimi by his scarf and and plants a quick kiss on his cheek and dashes off before Fushimi could demand for more.

 


End file.
